


Pet

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [13]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Circuit Sex, Heavy Petting, M/M, Purring Rinzler (Tron), Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Of course, he'd wanted a pet.
Relationships: Clu 2/Rinzler (Tron)
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 8





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=39695#t39695) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

There was always the growl. The constant, incessant rumbling. Clu knew he couldn't suppress it - a simple side effect of two completely different sets of programming grinding against each other like rusty gears.

Of course, he'd _wanted_ a pet.

"Rinzler. Enter new command." They were alone; Clu had sent the other guards off a while back. Rinzler tilted his head to the side, indicating that he was listening. "Purr." The helmet rumbled for a moment, processing the new bit of code. "Parameters?" Clu tapped his chin, translating the noise he knew from the User memories he had recieved into hard coding. "Noise." A tap to the chest. "Modify. Modulate downwards."

Rinzler immediately followed the order. Clu listened carefully. "Modify. Lengthen wave." Still incorrect. He motioned him closer, placing a hand flat over the square circuits on his chest. The program stood frozen as he tried to place the mistake. "Modify. More vibration." Rinzler rumbled, more like an earthquake than a cat, and Clu was already beginning to lose his patience.

"Modify." He didn't specify a parameter, and Rinzler looked down at him, confused. Clu smiled, tugging him down into his lap and rubbing the back of his neck in a mockery of petting. The noise changed automatically, more like what he wanted. "Continue modification." Rinzler stretched out across his lap, looking closer to a cat than Clu could ever program into him. He ran gentle hands over back circuits, pressing into the red lights as they glowed under his fingers. The program shuddered as he hit a particularly good spot, rolling over at the slightest nudge.

It would be stupid to assume that Clu had not known how attractive Rinzler was. He'd had the program service him before and it had been enjoyable on mutliple levels. This, however, surpassed his expectations. Rinzler was sprawled in his lap, vulnerable and open and unashamedly enjoying the attention he was getting. Clu realized belatedly that he was making the noise as he'd wanted. "Modification complete." The helmet tilted, processing the command, before shaking slightly and continuing to 'purr' as per his new programming. Clu brushed down his chest, listening to the all too pleasant sound.

"Code complete. Process reward." Rinzler pawed awkwardly at his programmer, arching up again as a finger dug into one of his more sensitive spots. "Reciprocation unneeded. Enjoy, program." The helmeted man's purr tripled in volume, writhing against Clu and thrusting into the air in what should have been an odd motion but flowed like everything the program did. He was hot beneath Clu's hands, processors running on full as he ran his newest code, caught between the feeling of hands on his sensitive circuits and the vibration of this programming running through every inch of him.

With all the sensations assaulting his core processes, it took little time for Rinzler's systems to overheat and shut down. He still lay draped across Clu's lap, body stretched out and relaxed completely. Clu continued to pet him gently, rubbing little circles against the pattern of his suit, looking immensely pleased.

Upon reboot, Rinzler's systems immediately began to _purr_.


End file.
